


high of the chase

by verivala



Series: fictober drabbles [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bastards in Love, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poor Aberforth, Pranks and Practical Jokes, no goats were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: “It will be fun, trust me.”





	high of the chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the prompt for day 1 but I missed it and couldn't come up with anything for day 6. Also, this is very silly and lighthearted, but you can't convince me Dumbledore wouldn't enjoy harmless pranks xd

“It will be fun, Albus, trust me.”

Albus looked doubtfully at Gellert’s outstretched hand. When he did not immediately take it, Gellert wiggled his fingers impatiently. Resigned, Albus grasped his hand but made no move to stand up.

“I don’t know, Gellert,” he sighed, “he is already mad enough at me as it is.”

Huffing, Gellert pulled him up, and Albus had no choice but to stand unless he wanted to topple both of them over.

“Exactly. And what for may I ask?” Gellert asked, his hands moving to Albus’ hair to pick out a stray leaf. “Not spending enough time in that dreadful house? He is much more suited for taking care of Ariana than you are.” As Albus opened his mouth to protest, Gellert placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. “And you both know it.”

Albus closed his mouth; it was the truth after all.

Smiling gently, Gellert swept a stray lock of hair behind Albus’ ear. “What we are doing is much more important,” he said, his voice reassuring, “Our plans are much more important, and they will improve Ariana’s life much more than Aberforth ever could.”

“I know,” Albus sighed, his frustration seeping into his voice, “I just wish that he could see that.”

“He will, eventually”, Gellert said, placing a kiss on Albus’ cheek. “Even he can’t be that goblin-headed.”

Albus’ lips twitched, but he had some doubts that were true; Aberforth had developed goblin-headedness into an art form.

“Now, come,” Gellert commanded, tugging Albus to move, “He will go to feed his goats in a few minutes.”

* * *

As much as he had protested at first, Albus could not help the secret thrill he felt as they laced the goat feed with the potion Gellert had stored in his pocket. By the time Gellert was tugging him to hide behind the bushes surrounding the goat pen, Albus was smiling freely.

They had just knelt out of sight when Aberforth appeared on the path leading to the pen. Picking up the bucket with the food they had just tampered with, he opened the gate. Albus’ felt anticipation building inside of him as the goats ate the food Aberforth was feeding them. It took only a couple of seconds before the first goat burst out into a cloud of sparkles, leaving behind a small multi-coloured chick. Aberforth let out an enraged shout as the rest of the goats were transformed as well, the multi-coloured sparkles they had released decorating the top of his head and catching on to his clothes.

They burst out into silent laughter at the enraged look upon Aberforth’s face. Their laughter was cut off soon, though, as Aberforth looked into the direction of the bush and stopped, squinting his eyes.

“Oh dear, I think he spotted us,” Albus whispered, laughter colouring his voice.

“Grindelwald!” Aberforth shouted, his face a rather alarming colour of red that almost matched his hair. It was an impressive sight, but the pink sparkles slightly ruined the effect.

“Let’s go!” Gellert yelled, pulling Albus up from the ground.

Laughing, they dashed out from between the bushes, ducking spells Aberforth was launching into their direction between curses. They jumped over small streams and fences and ducked behind trees to avoid Aberforth’s ire. They could have turned and disarmed him easily, but there was something much more freeing in running away, hand-in-hand, laughing even as they stumbled. Within a few minutes, they reached the village proper, and Aberforth had to put his wand away, but he was still enraged enough to keep chasing after them.

Albus and Gellert continued running, ducking between people walking on the narrow streets and barely avoiding bumping into the corners of the buildings as they ran past them. Eventually, Gellert came to a stop as they came to what seemed to be a dead-end between two buildings, but Albus pulled ahead, dragging him behind him.

Letting go of Gellert’s hand, he climbed quickly on top of a small shed, using it to rise to the roof of the house next to it. He could hear Gellert pulling himself up behind them and off they went, jumping from rooftop to a rooftop, sometimes using magic to assist them in their jumps. They continued this way until long after Aberforth had stopped chasing them, relishing in the freedom and the high of the chase.

Finally, they came to a stop, out of breath as they sat down on the edge of a rooftop. Albus chuckled, his chest feeling light like it had not felt in ages, not since he was but a boy, playing hide-and-seek with his siblings in the garden. He leaned his head against Gellert’s shoulder, a smile still lingering on the edges of his lips. Gellert’s shirt was slightly damp from sweat and Albus could feel his chest rising and falling as his breathing slowly evened out.

“You were right,” Albus admitted, lazily watching as Gellert levitated an apple out of a Muggle woman’s shopping basket. He caught it easily on his hand and sliced it in half with a swift movement of his wand, handing one half to Albus. Taking it, Albus took a bite, enjoying the crispness of it on his tongue.

“I’m always right, but what about this time?” Gellert asked absentmindedly as he looked for his next target. 

Smiling, Albus smacked him gently on the chest in admonishment, “That _was_ fun.”

Giving a smug smirk, Gellert conjured them glasses and poured them both a drink from a bottle of lemonade he had snatched from a passerby. As he handed Albus his glass, he said, “I did tell you.”

Watching out for their drinks, Albus leaned over and placed a kiss on Gellert’s cheek.

Fond, he whispered, “Don’t let it get into your head.”

As Gellert only smirked at him in response, Albus thought it was probably too late for that.

**Author's Note:**

> People who leave a comment are awarded with a multi-coloured virtual chicken ;)
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtruth


End file.
